Don't let go
by chichipitter
Summary: /"Don't," Jack cut her off sharply. "Dont do that to me. It's not fair."/Kim never meant for this- she didn't plan on tearing him apart, drowning him in his own tears,letting him bleed out every emotion for her. She almost couldn't help it. now she realizes-but it might be too late to mend the boy who had to kill himself inside- just so he could live without her love. /"I know"/


"Guess who got an A on their English essay? That's right, this guy!" Jack burst into Kim's room, announced as usual. Her mom always just let him up. This was the norm, this was expected. This was how their relationship was. What wasn't expected was Jack seeing Kim hunched over her vanity table, small shoulders shaking.

"Kim?" He asked softly, demeanor changing.

"What are you doing here?" Kim's muffled voice answered.

"I told you I was going to stop by after school…" he trailed off, worry creases forming on his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"You should leave," her voice cracked slightly. Jack walked over to her, placed a tentative hand on the small of her back.

"Not gonna happen." He said, keeping his voice tender. "What's wrong?"

She lifted her face from her hands, finally looking at him. Her cheeks were stained with mascara, and the tears were still flowing. Kim wrapped her arms around Jacks neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He did what anyone would have done for their best friend. He held her close, he didn't let go. He didn't ask questions, he just let her cry.

"I'm.. (hiccup).. sorry," Kim cried into his shoulder, between sobs. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time. It had to be something big bothering her. Jack didn't know exactly what to do; he wasn't the greatest at handling these kinds of situations. So he did what was most natural to him.

He sang.

"Lean on me," he began, singing softly into Kim's hair. "When you're not strong, I'll be your strength, help you carry on…." His voice really was something to marvel at, even though he didn't sing often. Kim cracked a sad smile, but she didn't dear let go of Jacks neck. She needed him to hold her.

"Keep going," she urged in a small voice. They rocked back and forth on their feet, kind of a slow dance.

"Oh, it won't be long… till I'm gonna need-somebody to lean on." Jack led her into spin, holding her fingertips as Kim smiled her sad smile.

He sat down on her bed, pulling her to sit on his lap. She held onto jack with everything she had. After a while, her breathing slowed and she stopped her tears from falling. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He asked her, still genuinely concerned.

Kim's eyebrows creased in worry, her eyes downcast. How could she be so stupid? Of all people to be here right now, he was the worst. She couldn't tell him the problem because he _was_ the problem. "I can't,"

"You don't have to." Jack sighed, rubbing her back. "But if you want to, I'm here. And I'm trying really hard to help and not freak out." Kim remained silent, and tears started to slowly trickle down her face again.

Jack reached out a hand to hold hers. "Kim-" he started, but was cut off by Kim leaning in to kiss him. So softly, so gently, and so fast that he didn't have time to kiss her back. Not that he should've been.

Jack stared at her for what felt like an eternity. All she could do was stare back. "That is what's wrong." Kim said, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I love y-"

"Don't," Jack cut her off sharply. "Don't do that to me. It's not fair." He stood up jerkily, Kim falling onto the bed in the process.

"I know," she said, almost inaudibly. Jacks mind was racing, trying to find an appropriate reaction for the completely inappropriate thing that had just occurred. Kim looked so fragile right now, but all he could feel towards her was anger.

"Kim, we can't just-" Jacks voice sounded strangled, as if he were drowning.

"I know," she whispered, not daring to look up at him. "I know."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I…I can't believe you're doing this right now. You're selfish- you know that Kim? You've known I loved you for 2 years now- TWO YEARS- and you rejected me time and time again. You don't have the right to want me as soon as I'm happy with someone else- youre freakin BEST FRIEND nonetheless! YOU'RE not allowed to feel like this. Not now, and Not ever."

"I'm sorry!" Kim yelled through her sobs.

"No you're not! If you were you wouldn't have done this to me. You wouldn't have done that."

"We can pretend it never happened." She said, trying to recompose herself. "I won't tell grace."

"This isn't about her; this is about you! For me, it's always been about you. YOU'RE the one that told me to move on, you don't get to just butt back into my life and change your mind!"

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't regret telling you that every single second of every day? Don't you understand why I was upset? Because I made a mistake, and I didn't know how to fix it." She was pleading with him now, her eyes full of hurt and regret. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't.

"Some mistakes can't be fixed, Kim." Jack said, and with one final nod of disapproval he left her house. He didn't look back.

Jack was confused. He had waited for Kim, for years, and when he had finally gotten over her, she was ready for him?

That was completely unfair. He felt so frustrated. He just didn't get it. All those of times of having to sit through her talk about how _his_ friends were so hot, and how she didn't know if she should let her new quarter back boyfriend take her v card, all that crap he had to listen to and pretend that he didn't love her, that he didn't want to kiss her, or take her to prom.

And now, he had finally found someone who made him feel a way he thought only Kim could make him feel. Now he was happy. Now he wasn't a slave to his emotions, his feelings. He was free. But Kim had to reappear, and take it away from him. How could she be so selfish?

Not to mention Kim was dating his best friend.

**Babe, call me? Need to talk to you. It's important. –Grace**

And Jack was dating hers.

! ! !

"Hey, have you guys seen Kim?" Brody came over and sat down at Grace and I's table. The four of us always sat together. The four of us always did everything together. We were best friends; Kim, Brody, Grace and I. But ever since Kim and I had that fight on Friday night I hadn't heard from her.

"I haven't heard from her since Friday. We were supposed to volunteer Saturday, but she didn't show." Grace said.

"I haven't heard from her either." I said, not going into detail.

"You think she's okay?" Grace asked, getting worried.

"I'm sure she is, G." Brody assured his friend. "But it's weird. She hasn't called me all weekend."

Suddenly I was overcome with this weird awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach. Did Kim not show because she was planning on breaking up with Brody? I knew her pretty well- and when she was scared to do something she usually just avoided it all together. If Brody and Kim broke up, that would be the end of this group. She couldn't break up our friends like that.

"Hey babe," Kim appeared behind Brody, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Crawford, where have you been?" Grace nagged Kim. "We were supposed to get our volunteer hours done Saturday."

"UGH, I know, I know, I'm sorry. I was totally swamped this weekend. Mrs. Reid emailed my mom about that lit test- remember the one I failed? - And my mom took away my phone. It was a vocabulary filled weekend and it was gross."

"Yeah, I was wondering why you didn't call me." Brody said, putting his arm around Kim's waist.

"Hey, you know I would've if I could." Kim smiled up at Brody and he pressed his lips to hers. Jack didn't know how she could do that- just straight up lie.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Grace shouted. "We have a rule."

Brody sighed, pulling away from Kim. "No, you have a rule. And no one follows it."

"No one as in you and Kim? Because Jack and I never make out in front of you." Grace snarled.

"That's because You and Jack are no fun."

"Oh trust me- she's plenty of fun." Jack murmered. But no seemed to hear him- except for Kim. Her eyes locked on to him for a second, with a look of hurt. He didn't care. He DID think grace was fun, and he LOVED grace.

"No it's not." Grace countered Brody. "It's because Jack and I have manners."

"Well-" Brody started to come back, but Jack cut him off.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Jack said, standing up with his tray. "Babe, I need to get out of here. Come with me?" Jack held out a hand to his girlfriend, who stood up with him. While they were walking away grace waved bye to the other couple. She didn't notice the pain in Kim's eyes.

A small gasp was heard from the backseat of Jack Brewers car, a certain backseat that held Jack and Grace- who were having just a little too much fun. As Jack serenaded Grace with small soft kisses on her neck- she thought about how this was Jacks favorite thing to do. Make out in the back seat of his car. It wasn't ideal, but it was more comfortable than most.

"Jack," she gasped, as she felt him suck hardly on a soft spot right by her collarbone. "I've- I've been meaning to…"she trailed, lost in the moment. Jack pulled away, mildly panting, still hovering above her.

"Yeah?" he asked, breathlessly.

"I've been meaning to ask you," she said, recollecting herself. "If you're okay." She finally opened her eyes. "You seemed a little tense today."

"Oh." Jack stated, before pressing his lips onto hers hungrily. "I'm fine." He said, in between kisses. "Don't worry about me."

Grace huffed. "I love you, Jack. Of course I'm gonna worry about you. I care you know, I'm not just in this because you're a good kisser or have pretty eyes or something. I care about you, brewer. I do."

Jack sat up, pulling Grace with him. "And I care about you; which is why I want you to remember that no matter what, you're always first for me. No one else. Okay?"

"Okay." She said quietly, a small smile on her face.

After they had gotten back into the front seats and we're on the route home, Jack took Graces hand.

"So… you really think I'm a good kisser?"

Hey guys- don't know if any of you recognize me from "Meet the Family" or "No escape" but I've been writing Kick Fics for a while now.

This was an extra long chapter. I usually keep them at a minimum of 1,000 words, this was basically double that.

If you liked it- REVIEW! If you didn't, tell me why, I love feedback.

If you have any questions about my other stories or if you have any ideas for this one, please review. I always aim Five reviews per chapter. Thanks :)


End file.
